On Fire
by SnapesDementor
Summary: This is a story that includes Charlie Weasley and a friend that he works with. It's the year of the Triwizard Tournament and she is a staff member that year.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

We had just finished rounding up the dragons when Avery walked up to me.

"i need to talk to you." She said, looking from my face to the floor and back again.

"What do you need Avery?" i asked smiling down at her

She looked up and I was met with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I won't be working here this year." She said

My stomach dropped, along with my smile. "Oh, why?" I asked

"someone I know asked me a favor." She replied, biting her lip and looking down again

I pulled her chin up gently, I didnt like it when she looked at the floor.

"What favor?" i asked, letting go of her chin.

"I'm helping with a class at Hogwarts this year." She said, not breaking eye contact.

I smiled. "Well thats not so bad is it?"

She cocked her head to the side, looking like a puppy. "Huh?"

i chuckled, earning myself a glare

"What I mean is," i started, "The Triwizard Tournament is happening at Hogwarts this year and-"

"It is?!" She gasped

"Yeah," I said quickly, " And the first task has dragons involved so i, and a few others, will be taking three dragons there and keeping watch over them until after the first task."

"Oh really?" She asked mischievously.

"you know?," I started to say

"yes I do." She retorted, sticking her tongue out.

i rolled my eyes, "Haha very funny. but what I was going to say is, you remind me somewhat of my younger twin brothers."

"Oh do I?" She said smirking.

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to ask you, uhm." I stuttered

"yes?" She prompted

"Well, if you wanted to, you know, well"

"Yes?" She said again looking at me closely

"Want to come home with me?" I said quickly

Her face turned beet red

"I-I-" I stammered. "I didn't mean it like that."

But she was laughing

"Uhm." i started to say, but she held up her hand.

"I know what you meant Charlie." she said, still stifling her giggles.

"I'm bright red arent I?" I asked, looking at my shoes.

"As red as your hair." She chortled.

I chuckled along with her.

"So?" I prompted her

She looked up at me again, effectively stopping my breathing.

"I would love to." She said, smiling

i could breathe again

"great." I said quietly

"Well, if thats all." She said, taking a step back. "I am going to bed. Good night Charlie." and she left to go to the girls' house.

"Good night." I called after her.

The next morning, I was sitting with the rest of the group, when avery walked in, silent as usual in the morning.

"Good morning Avery." I said smiling.

She waved slightly and took the seat next to me. I piled on eggs and bacon and she poured herself some milk.

"Cant say thanks, Avery?" Jordan asked her teasingly.

She raised her eyebrow at him, still not saying a word.

I rubbed her back, "It's fine Avery." I said, "He just enjoys being annoying, you of all people would know that."

She just smiled.

"I still dont understand why you refuse to say anything in the mornings." Maya asked her.

i answered for her. "When she was younger, she would wake up and her parents would aready be at work. She would have loads of time to herself before talking to anyone, so she had that long to wake up before she had to talk to anyone. Because she grew up like that, it was made into a habit."

"So?"Jordan exclaimed. "She can break a habit."

i chuckled " She's tried Jordan." I said, "But when she did try, she lost her voice and she couldnt speak for days."

"Oh, weird." Maya said, going back to her food.

Avery smiled at me. I returned it and she went back to eating.

"So I heard through the grapevine that you two are leaving today?" Jordan said casually

I smiled. "Indeed we are. And Avery is teaching at Hogwarts this year, so she wont be back until next year."

I saw shocked faces all around.

"Taking her to meet your parents, Charlie?"Jordan asked, smirking.

"Yes that is exactly what I am doing." i replied

"But youre not even dating yet." Maya said

Avery choked on her drink

Maya giggled as jordan put his arm around her.

"We shall be patient then Maya." He said smiling at her.

I was sure that i was bright red by now, and Avery was as well.

"well we should go Avery, come on then." I said pulling her up and out to her room

She already had her bag packed, "Thanks." She said quietly.

i smiled, "No problem."

I pulled out my wand and my bag zoomed towards me, knocking me over.

"Oof!" i grunted, hitting the floor as Avery laughed. I guess its the time when she can speak again.

"i suppose we should get going." I said, grabbing my bag with one hand and her hand with the other.

"Here i go to meet your mum." she sang loudly.

i laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery's POV

I closed my eyes as Charlie apparated to the Burrow. I opened my eyes and saw a rather small woman, which is saying something because I am quite short myself.

"Charlie!" She shouted, rushing forward to hug him.

He let go of my hand to hug his mother back. I took a a slight step backward.

"Hello mum." He said happily.

"Oh Charlie! how wonderful to see you!" She squealed, as more red heads rushed into the room.

I tried my best to blend in with the wall, but to no avail

"Charlie, who is this?" A tall red head with a ponytail, said brightly, looking at me.

Charlie escaped from his mothers embrace and turned back to me. He reached forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward.

"This," He said loudly, making my face flush, "is Avery; I work with her and decided to introduce her to you all."

"Well she blushes enough for the both of you, eh?" A twin, about sixteen, teased Charlie

"What do you mean?" i asked, raising an eyebrow, "Charlie blushes just as much as I do."

Both twins' eyes widened.

"What?!" They exclaimed

"You weren't supposed to tell them." Charlie whined.

"Oh, dont whine." I said nudging him, "Your secret would be out soon anyway. Besides, why would you blush around everyone but your family?"

"I can explain that one." Came a reply from yet another red head, but he was an adult.

"Um, since Charlie won't introduce anyone, I'm Avery." I said smiling.

The man with a ponytail spoke up, "I'm Bill, Charlie's older brother, that's Percy, the next youngest, and that's Fred and George" The twins waved exuberantly. "That's Ron, and Ginny, the youngest."

"Hello." I said to them

"I'm Molly, and this is Arthur." Charlie's mum said signaling to her husband.

"A pleasure to meet you all." I said

"A pleasure for us as well." Bill said, shaking my hand. "Now you can tell us embarassing

stories about our Charlie at work."

"Oh, I would be delighted." I began to say

"No." Charlie said, looking at me, "She wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, smirking at him.

"No," He began, "I can tell them all about your embarrassing moments on the job."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Because firstly, thats a great way to get to know someone and I bet your family would love to hear," The twins nodded. "And second, I dont have as many stories to tell about me as I have for you."

"Avery." He said, exasperated

"That is my name, Charlie." I replied as he rubbed his face

"Someone tell us the stories please." Ron said exidedly.

"First off." I said quickly, but Charlie clamped his hand over my mouth.

I chuckled as much as I could with his hand over my mouth.

"Oh, come on Charlie!" Ginny cried, "Please." she poked out her lower lip.

"Don't do that Ginny." Charlie said, loosening is grip on me.

I tried to move, but he wouldn't budge. So I reached behind me and tickled his side.

He sprung away from me with a yelp

I laughed at him, and he glared at me playfully.

"you know you'll pay for that." He said, lunging forward

i hid behind Bill as they all laughed. Charlie was still after me, but bill was blocking me from him.

"Thanks bill," I said, "You're my new best friend."

"Oi!" Charlie shouted.

"he's acting as though he's fifteen again." I heard someone say

i glanced over Bill's shoulder to see their parents chuckling merrily at the sight.

"Yeah Charlie." I called, " Stop acting like a child."

he stuck his tongue out at me, but sat on the couch next to his sister, pouting.

"Oh, he's sneaky." I heard one of the twins say, "Now she has no where to sit, but on him."

His twin joined him in laughing at my misfortune. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Oh, she's just as immature as he is." Fred chuckled.

"And proud of it."I said, crossing my arms.

"Ohh," Bill said, "And feisty as well? Charlie, I didnt peg you as liking a feisty woman."

I blushed, as well as Charlie.

"HE'S BLUSHING!"Ginny cried, pointing to Charlie.

"Impossible." Bill chuckled.

"Shut up!" Charlie cried.

"I told you, he loves to blush." I said, teasing Charlie.

"Not as much as you, Avery." He said tauntingly.

"Keep your comments to yourself Charlie, I just might let a story or two slip." I said smirking at him

His jaw dropped, he pretended to look offended.

"Wow," Molly said quietly, "Charlie really is different with you, isn't he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

"Must you embarass me in front of my family, Avery?" I said jokingly.

"You're the one who invited me to, oh what was it?" She started, pretending to recall something, "Oh, yeah, come home with you."

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled, flushing and looking at the floor.

She giggled and I smiled slightly

"I'm so confused." Bill chuckled

"About what dear?" Mum asked him.

"Charlie is blushing and acting like a teenager, i think his girlfriend has affected him." Bill said.

I cleared my throat. "We arent dating Bill."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really." i confirmed.

Avery's face was practically on fire. She was leaning against the wall and , by the looks of it, she was trying to blend into the wall.

Having absolutely no idea what to say to break the silence, I settled with twiddling my thumbs together. My family was looking between Avery and I, some with raised eyebrows.

I could see that no one was going to talk any time soon. So I decided to break the silence.

"So, how about them Cannons?" I asked.

Most of my family looked confused while Ron exploded into a detailed explanation of the Chudley Cannons last match. Avery burst out laughing; she was a half-blood and was raised in a primarily muggle family, and she had been the one to mention the reference to me.

Bill, my parents, and the twins looked at Avery oddly. Ginny was just staring transfixed between Avery and I.

"whats up Ginny?" I asked her.

She flushed. "I'm just wondering why you brought her home if she wasn't your girlfriend." She said

"yeah Charlie." Bill interjected, "Whats up with that?"

Even Avery was looking at me questioningly.

"I don't know." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "She's a really good friend and she's teaching at Hogwarts so I-"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" The twins shouted, snapping their heads to look at Avery.

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts this year." She said awkwardly.

"But, you can't!" Fred cried.

"Why not?" Avery asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts job is cursed." George said

"And Charlie will kill us if we kill his girlfriend." Fred added.

"Not his girlfriend." She said quickly(Ouch, that stung) " And I'm not being the DADA teacher."

The twins cocked their heads to the side.

"Then what are you teaching?" Ron piped up.

"I'm a substitute and tutor." She said. "And I got a letter this morning that said I will be supervising a certain event this year, and helping the students." She glanced at me when mentioning the event.

I knew she was talking about the Triwizard tournament, but she didn't tell me.

"Let me guess." I said, smirking at her. "you forgot to mention it this morning?"

"Yup." She said smiling. "Completely slipped my mind."

I couldnt help but roll my eyes

"HEY!" she shouted "DONT YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME CHILD!"

"Child?" I laughed. "I'm older than you."

She scowled at me,teasing."You arent even two years older than me."

"I'm still more than a year older." I said, sticking my tongue out .

"Hey, you two." Bill said, smiling. "stop flirting unless youre dating."

"you cant do that." Avery said." When youre single you can flirt with whoever you want to."

"Oi!" I said, offended. "So youre just saying I'm another pretty face?"

"No." she replied. "I'm saying youre just another face, I said nothing about your looks."

"Whatever." I said, pouting and crossing my arms.

"Pouting doesnt work on me Charlie." She said.

"At least he pouts." My mum said.

We all turned to her, confused.

"What?" She asked. "Its good to see him behaving like he used to; all care-free and happy."

Avery smiled and went to hug my mum. "I'm glad to be of service Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly." Mum said beaming up at her.

"Well Charlie," Bill said. "mum approves, you're welcome to ask your lady friend out any time."

"Why does everyone in the world think that we should date, Charlie?" Avery asked me, rubbing her temples.

"Everyone?" Percy spoke up.

I glanced at him. "yeah, everyone at work feels the same way as Bill does." I raised my eyebrows when i looked at Bill

"Shouldn't that encourage you two to check your feelings?" Bill asked pointedly.

"Shhh." Avery hissed at bill, elbowing him. "No smart people are allowed in my presence i don't like it when people are smarter than me; thats why i hang out with Charlie."

My jaw dropped. "Hey!" i whined. "Thats not nice besides you had straight o's every year in school."

It was her jaw that dropped this time. "You jerk." she gasped.

"What?" Mum asked.

"He ousted me." Avery said, surprised. "You said you wouldn't do that."

"Well its true." I said quietly.

"You ousted me." she said again, this time quieter; she looked hurt.

"Im sorry." i said, i hadn't meant to hurt her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, grinning.

"YOU FAKER!" I shouted, pointing at her.

"Its called acting, Charlie dear." Avery said, flipping her hair. "learn it."

I reached forward and pushed her shoulder. she lost her balance an almost fell over.

"Dang you two flirt a lot" Fred commented.

"Yeah Charlie." George added. "Don't flirt with our teacher."

Avery laughed, while I just settled for fighting off the blush that i felt creeping up my cheeks.


End file.
